


Dress up

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Dress Up, F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober 2020, Supersuit, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: The Luthor-Danvers family plays dress up… but this is not a game
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Dress up

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

Lena and Kara had a date that night. Of course, Kara was the first to show up at the restaurant. She decided to call Lena when 10 minutes passed from the time they agree to meet.

“ _ Hello, darling. _ ” Lena answered with a sigh.

“Hi. Where are you?” the blonde asked.

“ _ Oh shoot. I just saw the time. _ ” Lena replied and sighed again. “ _ I have to finish this paperwork for tomorrow.” _

“That’s fine. I will just order for a takeaway. See you in a few.” The blonde said.

“ _ Thank you, darling. _ ” Lena replied before ending the call. 

She turned around to find a waiter so she could order but her eye caught the TV above the bar. The news was on, showing a plane with an engine on fire. The blonde gasped as she recognised the flight number. 

She dashed to the door and ducked into an alley. She threw her glasses on the ground and removed her jacket. 

“Come on.” She groaned as she tried to fly but only managed to jump really high. On her third try, she managed to take off with a cheer. 

* * *

Kara was sitting on her couch after a hot shower, munching on a piece of pizza while watching herself saving the plane on TV. The door suddenly opened behind her and she turned with a smile.

“Oh my God.” Alex sighed as she entered the apartment, Lena following behind her.

Kara squealed excitedly “I know.” she giggled. “It’s incredible!” she said and hugged Alex, a bit too hard. The redhead groaned and Kara moved back “I’m sorry. That was a bit too hard. I’m just excited, I still can’t believe I did it.”

“Yeah, neither can I.” Lena responded.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked. 

“Me!? Am  _ I _ okay? Are- Are  _ you  _ okay? Were you scared? I mean I was scared too but  _ you _ , you had to be terrified because you had no idea I was coming to save you.” the blonde ramble. 

“I need a drink.” Alex muttered as she rubbed her forehead. 

“Right.” the taller woman exclaimed like a happy puppy. “We need to celebrate.” She rushed to her kitchen and grabbed a wine glass and whisky glass. She talked about how she felt about flying again while filling each glass with their respective drinks. She moved to the two women in the middle of her apartment and passed the wine to Lena and the whisky to Alex. 

Alex grabbed the glass and downed the whisky. She swallowed and took a deep breath. “What were you thinking?” she interrupted the blonde’s ramble. 

That surprised the blonde. She looked into her sister's brown eyes confused. Alex scoffed and turned around. She placed her glass on the coffee table and pointed at the TV that showed a blurry picture of Kara standing on the wing of the plane. “You exposed yourself to the world. You are out there now, Kara. E-everyone will know about you, and you can’t take that back.” the older sister raised her voice a bit. 

Lena was staying back as she felt this was something only the two sisters should talk about.

“I-I don’t want to.” the blonde insisted and Alex sighed. “This is what I was talking about, Alex.” she said while pointing at the screen. She walked closer to the TV. “I always felt the need to help people and tonight I finally got that chance.” she declared as the realization hit her. She turned around and looked into her sister's eyes. “I didn’t travel two thousand light-years just to be an assistant.”

“What if people figured out  _ who _ you are.” Alex paused as she got closer. “ _ What _ you are.” she whispered. “It’s just..” she looked at the screen behind Kara. “It’s not safe, for you, to do anything  _ like  _ that.  _ Ever again _ .” she stated. 

Lena could see Kara’s shocked and disappointed expression after what Alex said. 

“Oh.” Kara nodded and bit her lip. “I’m kinda tired. I just,” she swallowed and she could feel her eyes tearing up. “Carried a plane on my back. I’m gonna go to bed.” the two sisters avoided eye contact. “You should go.” Kara spoke with a steady voice. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Alex said before turning around. She picked up her coat and headed for the door. When the door closed behind her Kara broke into tears and Lena was by her side in an instant. The ravenette let her sob as they cuddled on the couch. 

“Do you agree with her?” The blonde whispered. 

“I do believe this is not safe for you. My brother might be in prison but that doesn’t mean you are safe from him.” te shorter woman replied as she hugged her fiancée. She felt the blonde moving like she was trying to leave the hug. “But I also believe that you need this.” she added. 

“Really?” Kara gasped and looked into Lena’s green eyes. 

The ravenette’s sharp lines soften. “Of course.” She pulled the blonde closer and kissed her forehead. “I will even help you design the Supersuit.” 

“Really?” Kara gasped and pulled back to look at Lena.

The shorter woman laughed and nodded. “Yes. I already have some designs in mind.” she answered with a grin. 

* * *

** 19 years later **

Kara opened the door to the art room and poked her head inside. “Hey, Alex?” 

“Yeah?” The teen appeared from behind the canvas. 

“Are you busy?” the blonde asked.

“Just working on something for art class.” The boy shrugged. 

“I see. Is it something you can take a break from? I need help with something.” The blonde asked with a smirk. 

“Sure.” the sixteen-year-old shrugged and removed his colourful apron. “What do you need help with?” 

“Oh, nothing difficult. Just a robbery on th-” Kara didn’t get to finish her sentence as Alex gasped and rushed to hug her. The woman laughed at her son’s excitement. 

He’s been training for over a year for this. Kara and Lena agreed that a simple robbery will be an easy task for his debut. 

“Here.” Kara said and passed a watch to her son. “You know what to do.” she said with a wink. 

The teen put on the watch and activated his suit. When he was training at the DEO, he wore a training suit. It was all black, even the cape, and didn’t have the El insignia on it. But his new suit finally looked like a super one. 

It was the same colour scheme as his Jeju. Dark blue with red boots and cape and most importantly the house of El insignia clearly on his chest. The transformation even gave Alex a dark blue mask, courtesy of his mom. 

“Wow.” he gushed. 

Kara placed a kiss on his head before changing into her own super suit. She paused and looked at him. “You should do something with your hair.” she noted. 

“Oh, I know.” He said and sped to his room. Alex has quite long hair compared to other boys his age. Currently, his hair is a few inches under his shoulders and his go-to hairstyle at school is down, with the addition of a beanie during winter. 

There is one hairstyle he was reserving for his super identity. 

A hairstyle that he only makes when he is alone. 

“Ready, kid?” Kara asked and turned to look at her son with a grin. “Awww.” she cooed and poked Alex’s man bun. 

“Jeju _ uuu _ .” he swatted her hands away and looked at the mirror to make sure his man bun was okay. 

“I’m sorry.” the woman chuckled. “Come on. The police will need our help soon.” she said and flew out of the balcony. 

Alex took a deep breath as he stood on the balcony. He launched into the sky and followed his mother. It was a short trip for the supers and Kara stopped right above the bank. Alex floated next to her. “We will land together. I will deal with the robbers you take the citizens to safety. Got it, Superboy?” she asked.

Alex looked at her with a grin and nodded. 

They lower themselves on the ground and Alex could hear the gasps from the people around them. He tried to ignore the whispers and the sound of cameras taking pictures as he followed his mother. 

“Ah, Superwoman. Right on time.” a police officer said when the blonde walked closer to him. “Who is this?” he asked when he noticed the boy behind the hero. 

“He is here to help me.” Superwoman said. 

“Okay? There are five robbers inside, and at least ten hostages. They are asking for 200k but we obviously are not going to accept tha-” he was interrupted by a shooting sound from inside the bank. 

“One of the robbers shot a man on the foot.” Superboy said as he looked inside the building. 

“We can take it from here.” Superwoman said and started walking to the bank. “Head to the back door and enter from there. They won't expect you.” She whispered and Superboy nodded. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. 

There was a pause before someone answered. “Who's there?”

“Dishes.” Kara answered with a smirk. 

Another pause and someone else asked. “Dishes who?”

“Dishes Superwoman. Open Up!” the blonde answered with a laugh. She ignored the groan she heard from her son, no doubt he heard the joke too. “But, really, open the door or I will break it.” She waited for a few seconds, easily hearing the men arguing inside. 

“I’m inside.” She heard her son saying and she easily pulled the door open. She startled the two men inside and easily knocked them out before they started shooting.

She scanned the building and found the hostages on the second floor. She froze. All the hostages were currently locked inside an office. They were tight up back to back with each other, sitting on the floor. In the middle of the room there was a table and on top of it, a bomb. 

She turned to the vault and noticed three men were emptying it. She turned her head back to the hostages and spotted Superboy floating to the office doors. 

“Superboy,  _ stop! _ ” she warned over the comms and the teen froze. “There is a bomb inside that room.” she floated to the direction of the vault, eyeing on the robbers. She hid behind a desk. 

“What do I do?” he asked. 

‘ _ He could speed into the room, grab the bomb and fly to the sky where it will explode or take my place and take care of the robbers while I do that _ .’ the blonde thought. 

“I see wires on the door. The bomb will probably activate as soon as I open the door. Should I just break the wall?” Superboy suggested. 

Kara poked her head to look at the robbers. A quick scan confirmed that one man held a small controller. 

“Can you do it without making a noise?” She asked. 

“Yes.” the teen said with confidence. He knelt next to the wall on the far end of the office where he thought it would be a safe distance from the door. 

He wasn't sure how much strength he should use so he started tapping on the wall, stronger each time. When his hand went through he smiled. He quickly made the whole bigger and poked his head inside. “Hello.” he greeted with a smile at the bewildered people inside. 

“Hi?” One of the men greeted back, confused. 

Superboy looked around and spotted the bomb. He was right, as soon the door would open, it would explode. He is unsure which cable will deactivate it so he had only one solution. 

“I will break this wall down but I have to be quiet or else the other robbers will hear me so bare with me.” he stated and removed his head from the hole. He couldn’t use his heat vision as two people were too close to the wall. The teen used his super-speed instead to quietly destroy the wall and make a hole big enough for the people to escape. 

He placed the last piece on the pile next to him and entered the room. He looked around and spotted an elderly woman. “I will break the handcuffs but you have to stay quiet. If the robbers hear us they will activate the bomb.” He informed them as he moved to the elderly woman. 

“Oh, thank you.” the woman said and hugged him.

He then spotted the man who got shot on the foot and rushed to him. “I have to take him outside first.” he removed the plastic handcuffs from another man and moved closer to the injured one. “Free as many as you can." he told the first man. "I will be back.” the blonde stated before disappearing with the injured man. 

Kara used her X-ray vision to follow her son’s actions. The teen quickly got out from the back door and flew to the front of the bank where an ambulance was. 

The woman turned her attention back to the robbers in the vault. Two of them were putting money in bags while the other was talking on the phone, probably negotiating with the police outside. 

“You either pay me the 200k or I will start shooting people.” one of them growled and shut the phone with force. “One of you, bring me a hostage.” he demanded. 

“What about the bomb?” one of the men asked. 

The man who was talking on the phone, probably the leader, reached for the controller in his pocket and clicked a button. “I turned it off. Just go bring me whoever you want.” he demanded and sat on a chair, throwing the controller on the table. His other hand was holding a gun firmly.

This was their chance. “Superboy, the bomb is deactivated. I will confront the robbers. Get the civilians out.” the blonde directed before jumping over the desk she was hiding behind. 

“Gentlemen.” she greeted. “I think it’s time to put an end to this.” 

“I don’t think so, Superwoman. You see this thing here?” the leader raised his hand. That’s when the hero realised it wasn’t a gun, but a trigger for the bomb. “If I remove my finger, the hostages go  _ boom _ . If you go save them, I will release it just so I will get away.” he said with a shrug, not caring that people will day either way. 

The Kryptonian raised her head and looked up in the room. Her son was helping the last two out of the office. She looked back at the man and spoke with confidence. “If I was you I would surrender rather than revealing your murderous plans.” 

The smirk on the man’s face disappeared when he saw a second hero landing behind Superwoman. 

The man removed his finger but the blonde caught the movement and rushed to him. The explosion shook the building but the two heroes quickly knocked out the three men. The police entered a few minutes later, arresting the robbers and thanking the heroes. 

“You did good, kid.” Superwoman said and patted the boy's back as they exited the building. 

“Thanks.” he answered with a grin. His attention was then caught by the cheers from the people outside. He waved at them with a charming smile before launching to the sky with his mom. 

* * *

“You know he won’t like it when he reads that you called his man bun ‘cute’” Lena said as she red the CatCo article about Superboy. She was sitting on the couch inside Kara’s office. 

“It’s better than what Jasmine wrote.” Kara mumbled as was reading over some articles. 

“Which was?” The ravenette questioned as she walked to Kara’s desk. 

“Sexy.” the blonde drawl and Lena cringed. 

“Yeah, cute is way better.” the shorter woman answered as she placed the magazine back on Kara’s desk. 

“‘The Zone’ called it hot. They also said that he is playing dress up.” Kara said with an eye roll. “I’m just glad we got the first picture and the opportunity to give him his name.” she sighed and placed her pen down. “He handled everything perfectly.” she mumbled with a smile. “I’m so proud of him.” 

“I’m proud of him too.” Lena sighed and walked around the desk. “He had a great teacher.” she added and placed a kiss on Kara’s soft lips. “I have to head out. See you tonight.” she said and kissed her wife again.

* * *

** 4 years later **

“My office.  _ Now _ .” Lena demanded as she opened the door of Dawn’s room. As fast as she came, she left, leaving the door open and expecting her daughter to follow. 

Dawn did as instructed and walked out of her room, seeing her sister stepping out of her own too. She motioned for her sister if she knew what was going on but only got a shrug in return. 

The two girls entered the office and found their mom opening a secret vault behind their family portrait. 

“Did you really put a vault behind a painting? That’s just extremely classic.” Dawn said with a chuckle. 

“I hope this is a life or death situation because I was in the middle of something  _ really _ important.” Luna said instead. 

“You are binge-watching She-ra.” her sister pointed out with an eye roll.

“ _ Exactly! _ Really important.” Luna declared with all seriousness. 

Lena reached into her vault and picked two boxes. She shut the vault and walked close to her daughters. “I know you two haven’t trained as much as your brother because you are unsure if you want to be heroes.” she started and got the girls’ attention. “But your Jeju is in danger and I can’t reach Alex.” she presented the two containers to them.

“Are these?” Dawn asked as she carefully picked up the box. She opened and a gold watch was inside. Luna opened her own and inside it was a silver watch.

Lena turned on the TV and two pairs of blue eyes focused on it. “She’s been fighting a lot the past few days and she is slowly losing energy. She needs your help.” she insisted as she watched her wife getting beaten by a huge alien. 

The two girls put on their watch quickly and activated their suit. 

Luna’s suit was similar to Kara’s but the blue and red were darker. The nanites also formed a dark blue mask on her face and even braided her hair. 

On the other hand, Dawn’s suit was similar to Kara’s first one since the girl always had a love for the skirt. The colours were brighter and the skirt longer than the original. A red mask formed on her face and it finished with the nanites braiding her hair as well. 

“Wow.” they two girls said in unison.

“No time for fangirling. Leave.” Lena said as she opened the balcony doors. The two girls nodded and hugged their mom before they took off. 

* * *

They came to a stop above the fight scene. “What do you think?” Dawn asked. 

“Let’s go and do a double punch in his face. One of us should look after mom while the other distracts….whatever that is.” Luna answered. 

“Sounds good.” the other girl nodded and they dived. They picked up speed and when they got closer they punched the alien in the face, Dawn with her right fist and Luna with her left.

“I got Superwoman.” Dawn said and landed next to the blonde on the ground. She was trying really hard to not panic. This was the first time she saw her mom so hurt. She used her X-ray vision and found two ribs broken but thankfully no internal bleeding. 

Something flew over her head and she ducked over her mom. She raised her head and looked at the building that now had a hole in it. Luna jumped out of the debris. “I’m okay." she yelled with a grin and a thumbs up. 

The realisation hit Dawn and looked back at the giant alien that was running towards her. She had to take it away from her mom so she flew to the alien, hitting its belly with her shoulder. 

Luna landed next to her mom and knelt close to her to finish the examination. “She needs sun and potstickers and she will be fine.” she spoke into the comms. A crash was heard and she raised her head at the destroyed car in front of her. 

“I’m okay.” Dawn mumbled and removed herself from the destroyed vehicle. 

“ _ One of us has to take mom back _ .” Luna said in kryptonese.

A yell was heard from down the road and the two girls turned to look at the giant orange alien breaking through the ice on its legs that Dawn trapped it in. 

“Rock, paper scissors?” they said at the same time and raised their hands. The game was a blur for anyone that was watching as the girls used their super speed.

“Thank Rao for superspeed.” Luna announced as she flew straight into the alien. Dawn slowly picked up her mom and launched into their air, heading straight to the DEO.

Lena watched with bated breath as her girls split up. She started the engine of her car and headed to the DEO while having the news live stream playing on the screen of her car. 

* * *

The two girls were laying on their sunbeds. The fight lasted an hour after rescuing their mom, and they only managed to win because of Luna’s sleeping bomb that was thrown into the aliens face. 

Dawn was already asleep under the sun lambs. Luna on the other hand was awake as her aunt took care of her wounds on her fists.

When the younger girl brought her mother to the DEO she was ready to head back to help her sister but the doctor’s told her that Superwoman lost too much blood and they might need her. So she stayed and provided blood for her mom. She was sent out after Lena’s approval. 

The older sister fought longer with the alien. She was thrown at all buildings and vehicles she could think and in return, she hit the alien with her own fist so much they started bleeding. When her sister finally showed up to distract the alien she managed to quickly find ingredients for a sleeping bomb. When the alien finally fell so did she, her sister barely catching her mid-air.

The door of the room opened softly and Lena walked in. “Hey.” she whispered and sat between the two beds. 

“Hey, mom.” Luna whispered with a tired smile.

Dawn woke up from the noise of the chair and looked at her mom. She only hummed as a greeting as she was still sleepy.

“Your Jeju woke up a few minutes ago. She’s okay.” the mother said. She wished she could reach for her daughters but the radiation from the sun lambs would burn her. The only reason Alex can tend to Luna’s wounds was that the girl's hand was hanging out of the bed. 

The two girls sighed in relief. 

“We are done here.” Alex said and the young girl placed her arm back on the bed. 

“You guys should sleep. I will let you know when we can leave.” Lena said and stood. “I’m really proud of you. You two did a great job today.”

That made the two girls smile.

They were already asleep as Alex and Lena stepped out of the room. 

* * *

** 2 weeks later **

Liran sneaked into Alex’s room. He headed straight to his bedside and searched through his drawers until he found it. He smiled and rushed out of the room straight into his own. 

He sat on his bed and put on the watch. “Okay.” he whispered. He stood and looked at the mirror. He dramatically raised his hand and activated the suit. He watched as the blue suit materialised on him. His smile got wider as the heavy cape was placed on his shoulders and the mask on his face.

“I look so go _ ooooo _ d.” he exclaimed and finger gunned his reflection. 

He put on music in the house speakers and removed the red boots. He walked out of his room and ran so he could slide on the floor. Giggles echoed in the living room from successfully sliding but he stopped when someone coughed behind him. 

“Did you steal your brother’s super suit?” Lena asked as she closed the door behind her. 

“Mom!? What are you doing back so soon?” Liran asked, his cheek turned a lavender hue as he blushed. 

Lena pointedly looked at the super suit and raised an eyebrow, making her son more embarrassed, turning his cheeks purple. 

“I can explain..?” Liran asked.

“Stay here.” The woman said and she walked to her office. A few minutes later she slid on the floor, wearing Kara’s super suit. “So, who are we saving today, Superboy?” she asked as she jumped on the sofa. 

Liran laughed and joined his mother in jumping on the couch.

Both Lena and Liran were part of the El family. No one could stop them from dressing up as one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Batsy after reading the endnotes of yesterday's fic: i am RESPONSIBLE FOR A CHILD HOLD UP  
> Me, hoping she won’t read yesterday’s fic: OH NO WAS HOPING YOU WOULDN'T SEE IT
> 
> Also, her reaction in the comments is hilarious XD 
> 
> HOW DO BEINGS WITH BLUE SKIN BLUSH? At first, I thought darker blue, then purple but Batsy said it would be light blue… I DON’T KNOW THO. so I went with the cute option that was purple because blue + red = purple 
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
